


Secure In TheIr Strength

by Higuchimon



Series: Dead Weight [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, GX Flash Bingo, Mini-Fic Masterclass Challenge, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Just an average little encounter with zombies, with Kenzan beheading them, Rei shooting them, and both being strong in their strengths.





	Secure In TheIr Strength

**Title:** Secure In Their Strength  
**Characters:** Kenzan, Rei|| **Ship:** Kenzan x Rei/Rei x Kenzan  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance, Horror|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, A57, 500 words; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #40, security; Mini-fic Masterclass, #4, AU space; GX Flash Bingo, 026, Kenzan x Rei  
**Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **A Father's Care** , which is pretty much just a zombie apocalypse kind of world without dueling as a major thing.  
**Summary:** Just an average little encounter with zombies, with Kenzan beheading them, Rei shooting them, and both being strong in their strengths.

* * *

“Look out!” 

Most people wouldn’t have yelled with zombies already lurking in the area - if one could call ‘lurking’ being lurching toward someone with intent to eat. Noise drew zombies. 

But in Rei’s opinion, the zombies were already there and she wasn’t going to let one of them sneak up on Kenzan while he and his sword danced in a deadly circle, separating heads from their necks, and kicking heads out of the way to avoid tripping over them. 

Anyway, the zombie lurching up behind him and Rei wasn’t close enough to get a bead on the zombie herself. She would’ve finished it off if it wasn’t out of range. Not much out of range, but enough so she didn’t trust herself not to wing Kenzan as well. 

_Stupid Kenzan. He knows not to get that far ahead of me._

But he did it anyway. He always did, chasing down any zombie that got too close to her. 

It was one of the reasons she liked him. 

Now he turned, his blade rising and slicing, and that put the other zombies at his back, and those were in Rei’s range. The difference wasn’t very much, but it was enough for her. She held her gun steady in her hand and fired three times, hitting all three. Not all three were headshots, but she finished off the one that didn’t fall with a second shot. That was enough. 

“Good eye on that one,” Kenzan panted, not letting his guard down, circling slowly to make certain nothing snuck up on him again. “Are we done here?” 

Rei, perched up in a tree and with a better vantage point than he had, checked out the area herself, reloading at the same time. “I think so.” Nowhere she looked showed any sign of zombies. Both of them waited another few minutes, Kenzan circling back until he was in better range for her to back him up if more did turn up. 

“I think that’s it,” Rei said at last, and leaped down from her perch to wrap her arms around Kenzan. “Stop getting too far out like that!” She refused to think about what could’ve happened if she’d missed that one. Kenzan wasn’t the type to go down easily, but anything could happen. Bad luck could fall on anyone. 

Kenzan held her back and dropped a kiss on the top of her forehead. “Come on. Let’s get back inside.” 

She wanted to keep on yelling at him, but now that there weren’t any zombies right there, yelling was a bad idea, and getting inside was a much better one. Both of them were soaked in sweat and Kenzan’s up close and personal way of dealing with zombies – beheading them – left him with a dire need of a shower. 

Not to mention that dancing so close to death as they did sparked a strong desire to embrace life again. 

She lifted herself up enough to drop a kiss on his lips. “Race you back.” 

**The End**

**Notes:** So, just a little piece of the world. I may write more. One day.


End file.
